cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparuean federal election, 2010
| leader_since5 = 2009 | party5 = Parti Français du Disparu | party5type = | type5 = | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 0 seats, 0% | seats5 = 30 | seat_change5 = +30 | popular_vote5 = 1,021,408 | percentage5 = 6.67% | swing5 = +6.67% | map_image = | map_size = | map_caption = | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Chancellor-designate | before_election = Cynthia Celeste | before_party = Empire Party of Disparu | after_election = Cynthia Celeste | after_party = Empire Party of Disparu }} The 2010 Disparuean federal election was held on 7 May 2010 to elect members of the Commons of Disparu and the Senate of Disparu after several major changes to the governmental structure. The election yielded a under the Empire Party of Disparu, led by the incumbent Chancellor, Cynthia Celeste. Background The need for an earlier federal election was seen when the Democratic Party reformed the Disparuean electorate system. Under the old system, nearly all high-profile positions in the Government were elected through a national election, which could cause stalemates and deadlocks when two opposing parties are elected into two different governmental bodies. In the new system, elections for both the Senate and the Commons were merged into one election, the Chancellor gained the ability to allocate positions in the Executive Council, the ministerial seat distribution in the Executive Council was required to be to the seat distribution in the Commons, and political parties in the judiciary were banned. The voting age was also lowered from 18 to 14, and the age required to serve in office was raised from 18 to 20. An early election was required as the Government, which existed prior to the election, violated all of the rules and regulations of the new system. On 1 August 2010, Lance Pikachurin, the Monarch, was asked by Chancellor Cynthia Celeste (at the request of the Democratic Party, which occupied a majority of the seats at that time) to dissolve Parliament. The Monarch obliged, and announced the dissolution of the current Parliament via a nationwide broadcast, and ordered that elections would be held. Elections Disparu, which became independent from any governmental institution due to the Democratic Party's reforms, accepted the candidates of five parties to run in the election. The accepted parties were the Democratic Party, the Empire Party, the Green Party, the Communist Party and the Parti Français. Both the Empire Party and the Parti Français promised that the national anthem would be changed from Le Festin to Gens du Pays, which was more familiar to the citizens of Disparu, and both parties also promised freer markets and the promotion of French culture in Disparu. The Communist Party of Disparu promised technological advancement and increased efforts to make Disparu space-capable. The Communist Party, which originally ran on a platform, was expected by experts to perform terribly in the polls due to the public's negative view on hard line . However, the Communist Party changed their platform to , the of Saboria and Communist Canada, during the campaign. This change gained the Communist Party more popularity and support from the public. The Democratic Party's platform, meanwhile, was to simply maintain the . This caused a major decline of support from the Democratic Party. Support for the Democratic Party declined even more when the Democratic Party launched an against Cynthia Celeste, the Empire Party's leader, in a desperate attempt to garner support. The ad backfired and Spencer Fowl, the Democratic Party's leader, publicly apologized to Celeste and the Empire Party for the attack ad. Surprisingly, the Green Party ran on the same platform it used during the first federal election but gained more support from the public compared to the first election. A two-hour debate between all five party leaders were held on the night 5 May 2010 in , and on the night of 6 May 2010 in . The debate was broadcast on most Disparuean networks. Reporters from Disparu and other nations were encouraged to attend and ask questions, and Disparueans were encouraged to submit questions to the candidates. Some topics brought up during the debate were foreign affairs, the military and the aftermath of the Unknown War. The elections were finally held on 7 May 2010 throughout Disparu. The ballots were closed on the same day at exactly one second before midnight at . Results |caption = }} The finalized results released by Elections Disparu showed a victory for the Empire Party, winning 210 of the 450 seats in the Commons. Even though the Empire Party won most of the seats in the Commons, the Empire Party only formed a minority government as they did not win at least 50%+1 seats (226 seats) in the Commons. The Communist Party, which won 105 seats, formed the Empire Party's Opposition as they won the second highest amount of seats in the Commons. The rest of the seats were won by the Democratic Party, the Green Party, the Parti Français and independent candidates. The election was fatal to the Democratic Party, losing 179 seats in the Commons and 39.78% of the popular vote. The Democratic Party was the only party to lose seats in the Commons during the elections. Experts have speculated that the Democratic Party's loss of seats may be explained by the resignation of Lance Pikachurin, the Party's founder and first leader, during the Darach Crisis (Pikachurin resigned from his positions in order to become Caitlin Darach's successor to the Throne of Disparu) and the Democratic Party's decline since then. Experts also say that the loss may be caused by the Democratic Party's plan to maintain the status quo when elected, and that some of the Democratic Party's campaign tactics were viewed as "tasteless and rude" by the general public. The voter turnout during the election was considerably higher compared to the last election, mainly due to the fact that the voting age was lowered from 18 to 14 and Disparu had a higher population compared to the population during the last election. Appointments Chancellor Cynthia Celeste allocated the positions in the Executive Council on 10 May 2010. Rowan Atkin and Paul Berlitz, both from the Empire Party, were appointed as the Executive Triumvir and the Legislative Triumvir, respectively. With the help of both Triumvirs, Celeste allocated the ministerial seats in the Council, making sure that the allocation was in proportion with the seat distribution in the Commons. The Triumvirs and the Chancellor announced their decision on 11 May 2010. The Empire Party was given the Ministry of Finance, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of Defence, the Ministry of Education, the Ministry of Citizenship and Immigration, and the Ministry of Transportation. As expected, the Empire Party was given most of the Ministries considered important to the operation of the executive branch. The Communist Party was given the Ministry of Development and Infrastructure, the Ministry of Science and Technology, the Ministry of Health and the Ministry of Communications. The Ministry of Environment was given to the Green Party, the Ministry of Culture was given to the Parti Français, and the Ministry of Resources was given to the Democratic Party. All five parties appointed their designated candidates to the Ministries given to them within the next two weeks. Both the Senate and the Commons elected their Speakers on 19 May 2010. Victor Bourgeau of the Empire Party became the Speaker of the Senate, while Alexandre Lejeune of the Empire Party became the Speaker of the Commons. The two main parties of Parliament, the Empire Party and the Communist Party, also elected their Commons and Senate leaders on the same day. The Empire Party elected Geneviève Jacques as their Leader in the Senate, and elected Marmion Panetier as their Leader in the Commons. The Communist Party elected Curtis Ricard as their Leader in the Senate, and Vivienne Lacasse as its Leader in the Commons. The Judicial Triumvir was also appointed by the Commons on the same day. Jack Chiron continued to be the Judicial Triumvir, and Chiron did not make any changes to the Puisne Judges of the Supreme Court. External links * Elections Centre - Disparu News Network Category:Politics of Disparu Category:History of Disparu Category:Elections